


New Barista in Town

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Works in a Store, Destiel Promptober, Fluff, M/M, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Rated T because Dean has a potty mouth, reverse, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Cas is a classic rock lover who owns a record store, and Dean is the handsome new barista down the street. Will Dean find the music he's looking for, or will Cas turn him down?





	New Barista in Town

**Author's Note:**

> "Reverse" prompt brought to you by Destiel Promptober 2018. I chose to give Cas the record store and love for classic rock. Dean is an adorably awkward coffee shop owner who acts the part of a music customer to nut up and talk to Cas.

The bell rang, signalling someone entering Castiel’s record shop. He took one last sip of his coffee before leaving the back room, humming a Metallica song to himself as he scanned his store for the guest. His shop was dusty and a bit disorganized, but the locals loved it; they called it “part of the charm.” Behind an etagere of vintage record players, a pair of green eyes darted across the front of the store. Ah, a newbie.

 

“Hello sir,” Cas greeted him, stepping closer to the front but making no sudden moves to make him more nervous than he already was.

 

“Oh uh, hi,” the man faltered. He came out from behind the etagere and stuck his hands in his pockets absently. “I’m uh… looking for a um… some records?”

 

Cas was really hoping he wasn’t blushing, because this guy was adorable. “Okay, what records?”

 

“Um,” he said as he shifted from foot to foot. “Some records for my… brother.”

 

“For your brother,” Cas repeated, suddenly feeling a major case of deja vu. Had he seen this guy before? “Do you know what bands your brother likes?”

 

The man laughed, showing off a toothy grin and knocking the wind out of Cas. “Oh yeah he likes lots of bands. Yeah. Bands from like, um. Old bands? Lots of ‘em.”

 

“Alright, just to clarify, are we talking ‘old’ as in Frank Sinatra or ‘old’ as in Guns n Roses?”

 

“Hmm?” he hummed, leaning in closer. “Oh uh… Yes.”

 

Castiel nodded very slowly, the realization hitting him that this guy had no clue what he was talking about. This was going to be a fun one. Also, he was cute. So what the hell.

 

“What’s your name, sir?”

 

The customer’s face lit up and he stuck out his hand. “Name’s Dean Winchester.”

 

Cas wasn’t sure why he told him his last name too, but all was well. Newcomers tended to be nervous, so he thought nothing of it. He had been told the first time in a music store could be overwhelming. Having grown up in one, he didn’t understand that, but he respected it in others.

 

“Hello, Dean. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Cas!” he blurted out, before a horrified look graced his face.

 

Cas cocked his head inquisitively, then glanced down at his shirt to see that he was not, in fact, wearing a name tag. 

 

“How…?”

 

“Oh god,” Dean garbled as he stepped back, hands up defensively. “I’m not a serial killer, I swear! I run the coffee shop that just opened up down the street and you told me your name when you ordered your coffee, so I wrote it on your cup, but I remembered your name and saw that you were walking down the road in this direction. So on my break I started walking that way and I went into the shops on the way here but didn’t see you but then I came in here, and here you are, and… yeah.” He took a deep breath. “My brother doesn’t actually listen to records, I just thought you looked nice.”

 

Now Cas was definitely blushing. He looked down smiling to process the information, looked back up, and saw Dean’s freckles reddening his cheeks against his own blush. 

 

“I thought I recognized you,” Cas admitted. “You look different without your coffee apron.”

 

Dean chuckled lightly, taking his other hand out of his pocket and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Say uh… I actually would like to buy some music from you.”

 

Cas cleared his throat and led him further into the store. “Well, I can show you some of my favorite bands if you’d like.”

 

“Awesome,” Dean replied with a shy smirk.

 

Cas took out a brown and beige sleeve. “Let’s start with Led Zeppelin. All their earlier stuff sells out within an hour of me putting it out, so all I have today is In Through the Out Door. But it’s considered John Paul Jones’ greatest contribution, since Page was mostly high on heroin the whole time and… Am I rambling?”

 

“Yeah, a little,” Dean shrugged. “It’s okay, though.”   
  


“Okay, well then I guess I’ll ‘Ramble On’,” Cas paused, met only with Dean’s clueless smile. “And I promise, that joke will make more sense after you hear their second album.” He scratched the back of his head as a little wave of embarrassment washed over him.

 

“Okay, so getting an album was like, the second reason I came in,” Dean confessed. “The first reason was to ask you out.”

 

Cas let out a gigantic sigh of relief. He was still in. Dean didn’t hate him. He was still in his store. He wanted to date him. Wait. What?

 

“You wanted to ask me out?”

 

Dean nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Oh hell yes,” Cas laughed.

 

“Shit, this is awesome,” Dean muttered. He looked around the room and saw one of Castiel’s odd items, a classic Fender Strat, hanging on the wall. “Is this the part where we slam the guitar to pieces?”

 

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Um… No.”


End file.
